Happy Moments
by Holiday Sean
Summary: Z/Aaron drabbles. Inspired by Nairobi-Harper
1. Q & A

**Q & A**

 _||My life has always been a living hell, I felt like I was trapped in this shell and I needed to break free. My parents have never supported my decision, even now that I promised to marry the love of my life. It's hard having to deal with parents who are homophobic. Though I am grateful to have Z's parents as mine now. They love us both and they support us both, they are the parents I have always dreamed about having. And now that I have them my life is complete. When I was fourteen years old I was kicked out of the house because I couldn't be 'cured' I have a hard life and I'm definitely not all rainbows and sunshine. I had gotten my looks from my father,but my baby face from my mother. My natural blonde hair I hate it, so I dyed it different colors mostly neon blue or pink, even though I hate the color pink Zason says it looks good on me. My baby blue eyes, I hated them because every time I looked into the mirror they remind me of my father, and I wasn't about to put in some color contacts to cover them up, mostly because I have sensitive eyes. I have his nose, ears, and even his fucking eyebrows. Like seriously? I hope my baby brother Blaine has my mother's features, or I wouldn't dare look at him. Enough of this, I have questions to answer.||_

Aaron smiled softly and looked down at his phone scrolling through. He had asked his friends to ask him questions, so he can answer it for this meet and greet. He spotted a question from Tommy.

 **Tommy** : Welcome to the Rugrat fandom Aaron. I have a question, who is your best friend? Why?

 _That's a wonderful question Tommy, and thank you. My best friend hands down has to be Savannah Shane, she has a bad attitude, but so do I. We basically were separated at birth, she is my soul sister and understands my pain of being rejected from your parents. We know each other like the back of our hands and we have created such a strong bond._

Aaron smiles slightly into the camera with a shoulder shrug. He looked back down at his phone and scrolled down looking for the next question. The next question was from Dil.

 **Dil** : When did you find out you was gay? How did you react?

 _I found out I was gay when I was ten years old. I had this best friend in fifth grade, he was a boy and I found myself attracted to him. I thought he was cute and I didn't like any girls that tried to get my attention. When I found out I was okay with it, I didn't think anything was wrong with me and I still don't. I'm engaged to the hottest guy on the planet._

Aaron shows the camera his 14k gold ring, his sticks out his tongue and scrolled through his phone again. He raised an eyebrow, surprised that Kimi asked him a question. He opened it and rolled his eyes.

 **Kimi** : How does it feel to be a boyfriend stealer?

 _That was six years ago sweetheart, we are adults now. Can't you just move on with your life? I heard you are happily in a relationship. So, just hop off of my d***. Thank you and have a nice life._

Aaron rolled his eyes and scrolled through his phone until the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He stood up off the couch and walked down the hallway that lead to the front door, he leaned on the wall watching his fiancé carry bags. "Do you need help?" He asked with a light smirk.

Z chuckled softly and carried the bags inside kissing Aaron cheek lightly," nope I have them, what have you been doing all day?"

Aaron blushed from the simple kiss and walked back into the living room. "I was just answering some questions," he jumped over the couch leading on it pointing to the camera. "I'm live, you want to join me?"

Z removed his leather jacket and shrugged his shoulders, "I have nothing better to do than join you." He runs his fingers through his green dyed hair and sat down beside his fiancé grabbing his phone scrolling through. His eyebrows furrowed together.

 **Kimi** : _Hey Z :). I know this is six years late, I was wondering why you broke up with me._

 **Z** : _*He tapped the camera a bit* I'm glad you asked, simply because I never cleared up this misunderstanding. I have always been gay and even though my parents accepted me I wanted to be like the normal child around. And when I met you I misunderstood that friendship as love because you was the only girl I could get close to. So, basically I broke up with you because I didn't want to continue to live with with a lie. And if it wasn't for Aaron I'll probably still be with you and hating my life._

 **A** : _I hope that answers your question, so please move on? I swear you are obsessed with Zason._

Z laughed softly wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him into his chest. "You don't have to worry about her okay? Let's continue to answer more questions," he kissed his forehead.

Aaron nods his head and grabbed his phone back pecking Z on the lips gently. He scrolled through the messages on his phone looking for another question. His eyes brightened when he read a message from Savannah.

 **Savannah** : Hey d*** sucker, when is the wedding? Am I the brides maid?

 **A** : _Hey P**** licker, we haven't made a set date for the wedding, but I do want to have it in the winter of next year. We aren't in rush to marriage and want to be engaged for a year. Of course you are my brides maid._

 **Z** : _I'm not fond of the idea of a wedding in the winter, but I can adjust just for this butt head - ouch!_

Aaron elbowed him in the ribs and smiled sweetly at the camera, "I'll be right back, I need something to munch on." He stood up off the couch leaving Z alone with the camera.

"Now that he's gone, I have a secret to tell you all," Z said with a huge grin on his face. He jumped over the couch and dashed towards one of the bags he had in the far left corner of the living room. He grabbed the bag and jumped back over the couch and sat down. "I have this gift for him, it's an engagement gift, and I'm sure he'll love it."

He pulled out a box with a ton of holes from the bag. He placed the box down on the table and waited for Aaron to come back into the living room. His grin never leaving his face, showing his perfectly white and straight teeth.

Aaron walked back into the living room minutes later, he opened the bag of chips and looked down at the box on the table, "what is this box?" He asked sitting down beside Z.

Z shrugged his shoulders, "open it and find out babe, it's probably something good." He grabbed his phone out his pocket checking his message waiting for Aaron to open the box.

Aaron raised an eyebrow before opening the box, his eyes widen in surprise when he sees two crystal blue eyes staring up at him. "You got me a kitten?" He asked in excitement picking it up, showing the camera its beautiful white fur coat. He kissed Z on the cheek and started petting behind the kitten's ear.

Z shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Aaron phone scrolling through for a message. He tried to hide his smile, but it was tugging away at his lips until he couldn't hold it back anymore.

 **Lil** : #Relationship Goals, You guys are the cutest couple on the plate. My question is, how did you friends react in elementary school when you told them you was gay, Aaron?

 **A** : _They really didn't understand it at first until their parents explained it to them. Some of them were cool with it and still played with me, others called me names like faggot, d*** sucker, or queer. I got use to this treatment and didn't let it bother me because they were just mad because they didn't understand or their parents drilled it into their head that gay isn't okay. But gay is okay._

 **Z** : _Okay, that's enough questions for now. We have a lot of things to do, we have to name our name baby *he pets the kitten* I have another surprise for him and we have somewhere important to go tomorrow._

Z pulled Aaron closer to him and kissed him on the lips passionate, he covered the camera with his hand causing Aaron to pull away from the kiss and laugh.

* * *

 **Note** : In all honesty I character Aaron based on me personally, I had the biggest crush on both Sean and Z. Am I the only one? I hope you enjoyed this honestly, I thought it would be cute to do something small. I gotten the inspiration to write this from Times Between Us & Moments, by Nairobi-Harper, just to have small stories in each chapter. :)


	2. The Date

**The Date**

 **May 12th, 2015**

Aaron sighed softly looking in the body mirror on his bedroom door, it was a very important day for him. He was going on his very first date with his current crush Z or Zason. This was like a dream come true for him. To know the hottest guy on this planet wanted to go on a date with him. When he asked him he nonchalantly said yes, but on the inside he was screaming in excitement. He looked at himself, he was dressed in a white button up shirt with a long sleeve mint green sweater, he cuffed his white cuffs over some of his sweater. He had on black skinny jeans and his favorite pair of mint green vans. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out checking the message.

 **From** : Zason ㈏8

I'll be there in five minutes. Are you ready? ㈳8

 **To** : Zason ㈏8

I'm ready. I just finished getting dressed. You never told me where we were going. Can I know? ㈴2

Aaron smiled down at his phone before walking out his room and into the living room of his hotel. He had the hotel room to himself because Savannah was staying over her girlfriend's house. He was happy about this, because if he invites Z in they'll have the entire hotel room to themselves. However, he didn't do them type of things on the first date. His phone buzzed again and he immediately knew who it was from.

 **From** : Zason ㈏8

I can't tell you. It's a surprise, I want our first date to be special. ㈴5

Aaron couldn't help but blush at this message. His heart beating uncontrollably in his chest, he felt his breathing coming quick. Z wanted their first date to be special? He was the sweetest boy on the planet and Aaron wasn't denying it. He was going to reply until he heard a knock on his door. He started to panic and flattened down his shirt with his hands rushing over to the door.

He checked his breath and runs his fingers through his neon pink hair. He tied to dye it neon red last night, however it came out terrible. He just hoped it didn't ruin his chances with Z, stupid hair dye. He opened the door and a sudden rush of nervousness washed over him. He stared at Z, his mouth watering with want. He looked like a Greek god, he was just perfect. His green dyed hair slicked back and tamed, Aaron just wants to run his fingers through it.

Z was dressed in a normal white T-shirt with a leather jacket and black pants that hung low off his hips. His black combat boots completing the look. Z was the type of person everyone wanted for themselves, and Aaron was lucky to have him for himself.

"You look wonderful," Z said in his deep and husky voice that had Aaron's knees going weak. He gave Aaron his famous smile and grabbed his hand kissing the back of it.

Aaron felt like he was about to faint. He had to pull himself together, he couldn't go falling from him already. It took him awhile to actually get to trust him a bit and he wasn't going to trust him completely just yet. He cleared his throat and blushed a bit, "t-thank you, y-you too." He just wanted to slap himself for sounding like a complete idiot.

Z chuckled softly and stepped aside so they can both leave the hotel room.

Calm down, it isn't like you haven't been on a date before. Yeah, I know but this was Zason fucking Melton and you had the hugest crush on him for like ever. Yeah, don't remind me. Aaron took a deep breath to calm his nerves before stepping out the hotel room and shutting and locking the door behind himself. He looked over towards his date with the most confident smile he could muster up, "shall we?"

"We shall," Z smiled softly placing his hand carefully on Aaron's lower back. He walked with towards his car in comfortable silence.

Aaron couldn't stop his racing heart, just his touch alone made it harder from him to breath. He was starting to relax while he slid into the passenger seat of the car. He really wanted to know where they were going, but knowing Z he probably wasn't going to tell him.

"I know this is weird, but can you wear this blindfold?" Z asked holding up the black blindfold with a nervous smile. "I just really want this to be a surprise, however I understand if you don't wan-"

Aaron cut him off with a light chuckle grabbing the blindfold from his hand. "I'll wear it, you don't have to be nervous, though it's cute when you are," he placed the blindfold on, his nervousness coming back. He wanted so bad to trust Z, but he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. After his parents it been hard to trust anyone, Savannah was lucky enough to gain his trust and love.

He heard the car starting up and he started to panic slightly. This was happening, he was actually going on a date with the most hottest guy in the world. Hr just hopes this dates turns out right and he doesn't go home second guessing his crush. He heard a slightly shuffle noise coming from his left side and the radio suddenly come on.

They continued to drive for what seemed like hours listening to the radio and singing alone to a few songs. It was something they both enjoyed doing, they even talked about their dream jobs and what they planned to do after high school. Z, he wanted to own his own tattoo shop called 'Reaping Tats' or something along them lines. Though on the side, he wanted to doing writing something that was his secret passion and something he never told anyone about.

Aaron shared some things with him, that he planned to go to college for business management and own his own company, he hasn't thought that far ahead. That he wanted to be in a stable relationship by then and hopefully settle down a few years later, be a proud owner of a kitten and live happily ever after. A dream he thinks he'll never be able to achieve.

The car finally stop and a rush of excitement ran throughout Aaron's body. He had never felt this excited about something before and this was just something he had wanted for the longest time. The sound of the front door opening and closing brought him out of his thoughts. He waited patiently until Z opened his door helping him out of the car.

The feeling of the wind hitting his face, seemed to calm him down a bit. He felt Z grabbed his hand and leading him somewhere, he felt sand under his feet and furrowed his eyebrows in confused, did he bring him to the beach? They continued to walk for a few seconds until Z suddenly stopped. He slid his hand from the others and removed the blindfold.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes, for some reason when he is blindfolded he always managed to close his eyes. His eyes widen to what he seen, it was a candle lit dinner on the beach. Z did all this for him? His eyes started to water, he could tell the other was trying his hardest to impress him. No one has ever done this for him before.

Aaron turned around and pounced on Z wrapping his arms around his next. He felt Z's arms slowly making their way around his waist, he bit his bottom lip from holding back his tears. "This is the most wonderful thing someone has ever done for me," he kisses his cheek lightly and released him.

Z felt his skin growing hot from the blood rushing to his cheeks, making his cheeks turn red. He chuckled softly while rubbing the back of his neck,"I'm glad you liked it."

The two sat down for hours talking about random things, it didn't matter what they talk about. Z even managed to charm Aaron with some of his jokes causing him to laugh. Aaron only laughed around Savannah and to know Z could make him laugh made him feel more comfortable around him. When the end of their date was coming Aaron could tell Z was nervous about something, he didn't know what. The car ride back to Aaron's hotel room was quiet and comforting, they were both in peace.

Z walked Aaron to his door and smiled, "I had a fun time with you tonight, i was wondering if we could go on another date? Maybe next week?"

Aaron's heart literally stopped in his chest. Another date? That'll be wonderful. He found himself falling even more, he just needed to catch himself, he chewed down on his bottom lip thinking. "Sure, I wouldn't mind another day."

Z grinned hard at the comment and could help but lean forward capturing Aaron's soft lips into a small kiss, "goodnight, by the way I love the pink hair."

Aaron blushed hard all the way up to his eyes. "Goodnight," he said as nonchalantly as he could. He unlocked the door and walked inside closing it behind himself. As soon as he locked the door he started jumping around like crazy, Z kissed him and said he loved his hair. "I have another date with Z, this is the happiest day of my life."

-.

 **Note** : Aaron is just the cutest thing. I just wanted to point out, the dates of each chapter will jump back and forth between different times, so their isn't like a straight timeline. That's just a warning, it took me all day to finish this because I got lazy and the heat is getting on my nerves, I haven't been working on anything other than this. I'm taking a small broken from writing my other stories until July is over, only because I'm just that lazy and I'll be just that busy. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Happy Mother's Day

_"Happy Mother's Day!"_

Aaron and Zason shouted popping out from behind the couch when Z's mother returned home. It was Aaron's idea to throw a small little party for his mother in law, she was the closet thing to a mother for him and he appreciated her.

Z's mother covered her mouth with her hands, she was completely surprised, "aw you guys did this for me?"

Zason wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulder and pulled him closer, "this was completely his idea, I just kind of went along with it."

Z's mothers eyes filled with tears as she rushed over to Aaron pulling him into a hug, "thank you so much." She kisses him gently on the cheek.

"Mom," Zason whined. "Don't steal all his attention."

Z's mother and Aaron started laughing at the whining Zason.

Aaron bends down and picked up his kitten, "we even brought you a chocolate cake, I know it's your favorite." He gave her a bright smile.

"Have you thought about seeing your mother?" Z's mother asked carefully.

Aaron's smile immediately disappeared, "actually I thought about it, I haven't decided just yet...I might visit before the end of the end."

To get his husband's mind of his mother, Zason decided to bring up the cake again, "enough talk about this, let's cut some cake."

Z's mother nods and she clapped her hands together with a small smile, "I'll go get the plates and sons, by the way sweetie where is your father?"

"He said something about setting up your present for later," Zason answered grabbing a knife and cutting his mother's cake. He knew exactly what the present was and knew his mother was going to love it. He turned towards his husband. "Do you want some?"

Aaron shakes his head and pets behind the kittens ear, while his older cat rubbed against his leg getting a small smile for Aaron. "I decided I will visit my mother today."

Zason was slightly caught off guard by his husband's comment he nearly cut off his finger. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to."

"I want to, it be nearly eight years, I think they are over the fact I'm a flaming homo, plus I want to see Blaine," Aaron smiles a bit thinking about his brother. He had to be at least six or seven years old right now.

Zason nods his head slowly, if it was something he really want. He looked at his mother who reentered the room with plates. He grabbed a plate and put some cake on it. He couldn't stop looking at Aaron who seemed to be in deep thought.

* * *

Aaron looked up at his childhood home with dull blue eyes. He hasn't been here since been kicked out eight years ago when he was fourteen. So many bad memories can rushing back while he stared up at the house. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked over towards his husband.

"We can always turn back," Zason said.

Aaron shook his head, he didn't want to turn back. He didn't want to seem weak. He was going to face his parents. "Let's go," he grabbed his boyfriends hand and walked onto the porch.

He took a drop breath before knocking on the door.

"Aren't you nervous?" Zason asked looking down at their hands. "Wouldn't your parents hate us holding hands?"

Aaron sighs heavily, "I don't care what they think, I stopped caring along time ago." He turns and faces his husband, "if I want to hold your hand I'm going to and they won't stop me."

"You go big brother!" Blaine's voice made them both turn and face the door. He giggled softly and runs towards his brother hugging his leg, "what are you doing here?"

Aaron looked down at his brother, he reached down and ruffles his chocolate brother hair. He couldn't help but smile, while his brother looked up at him with large sky blue eyes, "I came to visit mother, it is mother's day."

Blaine looked at him with confusion titling his head slightly to the side, "but you never visit mom on mother's day."

"Who is at the door sweetie?" His mother asked.

They could hear her foot steps coming closer to the door. Aaron wasn't nervous or scared, with Zason beside him he felt like he doesn't have to be afraid of anything anymore.

"Aaron...?" His mother said with complete confusion.

Aaron nods his head slowly, "happy mother's day."

His mother did something he never expected in a thousand years. She pulled him into a tight hug, "god I missed you so much." She slowly stroked his hair.

Aaron blinked in confusion releasing his husband's hand and hugging his mother back. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was his mother happy to see him? "Where is father?"

His mother pulled back and took a good look at him, "let's talk about that inside huh?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house Zason and Blaine following along.

Once they reached the kitchen she looked over towards Zason, "you must be Zason, sorry I couldn't attend the wedding, I was even surprised to get an invitation." She gave them a sad smile.

Zason shakes his head, "it isn't a problem ."

"Please call me Maya or Mom," she said with a happy smile. "I was planning on attending but your father was completely against it."

"Yeah, Paul was being the hugest jerk," Blaine shouted from behind Zason.

"Paul?" Aaron asked confused on why he was calling their father by his name.

Maya sighs softly, "he refuses to call him father or dad, he doesn't see him as one." She didn't blame him, she was happy she divorced him.

Aaron was completely confused at this point.

"Why are you acting nice? I thought you didn't like gays?" Zason finally asked. He wanted to clear this confusion.

"I guess I should clear something up," Maya sighs softly. "I was never disappointed with you being gay Aaron, I didn't have a problem with it, however your father wasn't having any of it, he so against the idea, he threatened me with you saying he would hurt you if I didn't get you 'cured' I didn't want anything to happen to you sweetie and when you turned fourteen I decided I didn't want you around him anymore so I kicked you out, I'm so sorry I just didn't want him to hurt you or worse."

Aaron listened to his mothers explanation, he kind of understood her. "Where is he now?"

"He's gone!" Blaine said with a huge smile.

"He's gone?" Zason asked.

Maya nods her head, "I divorced a month ago, we are finally free from him."

Blaine runs over towards his mother and hugged her.

Aaron watched the display and walked over towards her hugging her too, "I'm glad you are free, free from him, happy mother's day."

Zason smiles at the scene, "yeah happy mother's day." He walked over towards them and join in on the hugging.


	4. Z's Song Cover

Z placed the camera on the tripod, and angled it towards the couch where his guitar was placed. It was two o'clock in the evening and he was recording a video for his YouTube channel called "Z's Music Wonderland". It was just a YouTube channel where he song covers of songs or took requests if he got any.

He pressed record on the camera and took a seat on the couch grabbing his guitar. He looked into the lens with a small smirk, "Hello, Z here with another song cover, I plan on-"

"Z!" Aaron (his boyfriend) called his name walking into the house. He walked towards the living room seeing his boyfriend sitting down in front of the camera. "I'm sorry did I interrupted something?"

"No, I was just about to film a song cover," Z replies strumming the string on his guitar to make sure he had the right tune.

Aaron blushed a bit, embarrassed that he had walked in on his boyfriend filming a video. "I should let you finish this up then," he was about to walk away until Z grabbed his wrist and pulled him over the couch.

Z wrapped his arms around his waist and looked at the camera, "in case you guys didn't notice this is my amazing boyfriend Aaron, he is shy."

"I'm n-not shy," Aaron mumbled his cheeks turning a bright red. He just wasn't comfortable in front of the camera just yet. He shifted in his boyfriend's embrace until his was fully in his lap.

Z couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's response, "then you wouldn't mind staying and making this video with me?"

Aaron looked at his boyfriend before turning his attention back towards the camera. He removed himself from his lap, "fine I'll stay, only because I have nothing better to do anyway, and after this we have to go somewhere important."

"I'll make this quick," Z smiled at Aaron before looking back at the camera. "So, I plan on singing "How Do I Breathe" by Mario."

Z started playing his guitar in the right tune and closed his eyes getting into the feel of the music.

" _How do I breathe?_

 _How do I breathe?"_

Z started singing his voice being deep, and raspy. It was music to Aaron's ears, and a ton of people on YouTube loved his voice leaving a load of positive comments.

" _Feels so different being here_

 _I'm so used to bring next to you_

 _Life for me is not the same_

 _There's no one to talk to"_

Whenever Z sung a song he always puts his heart and soul into it and Aaron could tell. It was like he was born to sing, and to create his own music to share his own soul. Aaron watched him with a proud smile.

" _Don't know why I let it go too far_

 _Starting over is so hard_

 _Seems like everywhere I try to go_

 _I keep thinking of you"_

When you first look at Z, you would think he was into the punk rock music do to his green hair, tattoos, and piercings. It was easy to be misunderstood due to the way that you dressed. They way that you dress doesn't define you as a person, and that what people don't understand.

Aaron found himself swaying back and forth to the loving sound of his boyfriend's voice. It's just so perfect to him, and he could listen to him sing for hours. He probably wouldn't mind listening to him sing for hours.

" _I just had a wake up call_

 _Should have never let you fall_

 _Baby, you were not the blame at all_

 _When I'm the one that pushed you away"_

Z finally opened his eyes and looked at the camera with a smirk his fingers playing the guitar gracefully. His eyes glance over towards his boyfriend, happy to find him enjoying his singing.

" _Baby if you knew I care_

 _You wouldn't have never went nowhere_

 _Boy I should have been right there"_

Aaron couldn't help but laugh when he replaces Girl with Boy in the lyrics. It was such a small gesture that had so much meaning behind it. Firstly, it indicated that he was gay.

Z shook his head at his boyfriend, and decided he would finish the song quickly.

" _How do I breathe?_

 _Without you here by my side_

 _How will I see?_

 _When your love brought me to the light_

 _Where would I go?_

 _When your heart's where I lay my head_

 _When you're not with me_

 _How do I breathe?_

 _How do I breathe?"_

Z strummed the strings a last time before completely finishing the song and looking at his boyfriend. "What did you think about my singing?"

Aaron giggles softly, "it was absolutely amazing." He leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips forgetting about the camera. "I have a song request for you later on tonight."

Z smiled into the kiss. He was happy that his boyfriend enjoyed his singing. He raised any eyebrow when he mentioned a request, "and what request would that be?"

"Ooh I don't know, "Seems Like You're Ready" by R. Kelly. I think that'll be the perfect song for tonight," Aaron mumbled softly against his lips, lust swimming in his eyes.

Z couldn't help but moan, he looked at the camera, "I shouldn't turned off the camera."

Aaron jumped back in surprise, his face completely red in embarrassment. "You caught that on camera, you better edit that out Z!"

"I don't think so, I'm totally keeping that in there," Z laughed getting off the couch and walking over towards the camera.

" _Zason…~!"_ Aaron whines before the camera shut off.

* * *

 **Note** : Since I didn't post anything for Valentine's day, I decided to do this cute little one-shot. However, I do plan on writing a story about Z being a singer, and Aaron falling in love with him. Just prepare yourself for that, as for broken, that'll be left alone until I find some inspiration to write more chapters of that. Until next time.


	5. Orlando Tribute

**#Pray For Orlando**

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when Zason had woken up out of his slumber to an empty bed. He turns over to his side to face the side of the bed Aaron would be on but after their fight last night he stormed out to hang out with a few friends at a gay night club.

It was weird that he wasn't home yet, especially since they fights never lasted this long. He turned back onto his side and grabbed his phone off the nightstand and unlocked it seeing he had a ton of missed calls from his friends.

He decided to call one of them back. He places the phone to his ear waiting for that person to answer.

" _Hello."_

"Yeah, you called Sean?"

" _I called to see if Aaron was safe at home with you?"_

This seemed strange to Zason, why would Sean be calling to see if Aaron was safe. "What do you mean? Aaron hasn't come home yet…"

" _Omg.."_ Sean whispered before everything went silent.

"What's going on?" Zason asked, his face draining from all color and his heart pounding in his chest.

" _I'm so sorry, there was a shooting last night at the gay club downtown killing at least 50 or more people, if Aaron was still at the club then -"_

Zason blocked him out after that his mind racing, he let Aaron go out to the club last night. What if Aaron was dead? I'll be all his fucking fault. He could lose him, he was his husband and best friend.

" _Zason! Zason! They brought injured people to the hospital, go check if he is there!"_

"Yeah… I will," his voice was weak, his body was drained of all the energy he had when he woke up. He slowly pulled himself out of bed, he could stop thinking about what if Aaron was dead.

The entire time he was getting dressed his mind would drift to the beautiful smiling face of Aaron's he woke up to every morning. When they would stay in bed all day on their days off and cuddle watching movies. Everyday with Aaron was a blessing and he didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have that anymore, no one could replace his husband.

He dragged his ass to the car, and sat in their for awhile before breaking down in tears. "I can't believe we had a stupid fight last night, if it wasn't for that he wouldn't have went to that club," he started to bang his fist onto the wheel. He blames himself for everything, if Aaron wasn't alive it was his fault.

He started that car, and pulled out the driveway. He didn't care about any on coming cars, he had to get to the hospital fast. He started to speed down the street after getting out the drive way. He had to make sure Aaron was okay, that's all he cared about fuck these people on their way to work,and fuck the police.

He pressed his foot on the gas like there was no tomorrow. Luckily he didn't get pulled over by the police, he didn't want to deal with them. He park his car at the hospital and ran towards the door going straight up to the front desk.

He was nearly out of breath, he was leaning on the desk. He looked at the lady with big puffy red eyes, "do...you have a patient here named Aaron Thompson Wilcox-Melton?"

The lady was kind of surprised, she grabbed the clipboard and started to check the names that was on the check in list. "Yes we do, he just got out of surgery three hours ago, room 110."

"Thank you so much, I'm his husband," his breathing finally calmed down. However, his body was shaking tears rolling down his cheeks. He was happy, his husband was alright. He thanked the lady again, before going to his room standing outside of his door. His heart was pounding in his chest. He reached out and opened the door.

Aaron was looking down at a book in his hands, "finally I was hungry."

Zason laughed softly, he thought he was a nurse.

"What's so fun-" Aaron looked up from his book seeing his husband standing at the door. "Zason…" he whispered tears gathering in his eyes.

"Hey baby," he walks over towards his bed, and wraps his arms around him gently since he just got out of surgery not to long ago. "I thought I lost you," he struggled to get out between sobs.

"Zason, I was so scared," Aaron cried into his chest. "I love you so much, I'm never leaving again after a fight."

"It's okay baby, I won't let you leave," he holds him tight.


	6. Life Changing Events

It's been a few months after the incident and Zason hasn't left his husband's side. It killed him every time he had to go to work because he was leaving him alone at the house, and he just wanted to spend every waking day with him. He didn't even know why he was working, after the death of Aaron's mother things have just been strange. It was getting to the point where Aaron was starting to make himself sick.

He couldn't help but worry about his husband, he barely ate or slept. He would simply stare outside up at the sky day and night on the bay window, he would even fall asleep making Z carry him to bed. It was getting bad.

Zason would just spend his entire time at work worried about his husband, wondering if he at right or if he was getting enough sleep. It was killing him inside knowing how depressed and suicidal his husband has been the last few months, it was so bad that he had to schedule a therapist to come to their house every single day at the same time to talk to Aaron. He remembered the first time he caught his husband trying to kill himself.

 _It had been a week after the funeral, Zason had told his husband he would be working like since he had to catch up for the time he missed due to the fact or all the planning for the funeral. He had asked Aaron is he was alright with staying home alone, and if he wasn't he would just drop him off at this brother Blaine's apartment, but he husband ensured him that he was perfectly fine staying him alone._

 _Z was kind of hesitant about it, especially since he knew how Aaron cried himself to sleep every night, it just just plain heart breaking. However he trusted his husband and left him home alone, he was planning on coming home late but his boss insisted on him going home early to spend time with his husband which he was thankful for._

 _He returned him early with a handful of peach colored roses which was his husband's favorite color. He stepped into the house with a huge smile ready to surprise his wonderful husband, but the scene that he walked in on was horrible. Aaron was sitting on the living room floor behind the couch with his back against it and tears streaming down his cheeks, while sobbing uncontrollably._

 _In his hands was a bottle of painkillers that he was trying to open with shaky hands but he couldn't seem to do it. He threw the bottle at the wall screaming at the top of his lungs, he started screaming about how he couldn't take it anymore and that he just wanted to die._

" _Don't you dare say that every again!" Zason shouted at his husband tossing the roses aside. He kneels down in front of him and grabbed his face into his hands. "Don't you dare say you want to die again do you hear me? I can't live without you, and I'll be damned if I ever lost you, don't fucking say them words ever again do you hear me?"_

 _Aaron look at his husband with broken eyes, his entire body was trembling. "I'm s-sorry," he managed to get out before he was pulled into a tight hug, which he didn't return because he didn't have the strength to do so, but he wanted to. "Don't leave me."_

" _Are you crazy? I will never leave you," he promised holding him tight, it was a promise that he was keeping until the death of him. "It's forever for us, I promise."_

After a few weeks Aaron was starting to get better again, it was a rough few weeks but they managed. He started to smile more again, and even started to do the cute things he did before the passing of his mother. Life seemed to be getting back on track, and Aaron felt like a huge weight has been lifted of his shoulders.

"Zason~," Aaron whined poking his husband in the side as he worked on his work project in his home office. "Zason, I'm bored can you entertain me?"

Zason Sighed softly typing away on his laptop planning on ignoring his lover until he gave up and went away, this was important and he needed to finish. However, the other didn't seem like he was giving up without a fight and he continued to poke at his side and pull off his glasses, he could barely see the screen of his computer.

"Pay attention me," he pouted with his lovers glasses in his hands. He needed his attention, it has been two days since they spent together, two fucking whole days and he was starting to feel lonely again and his depression was slowly coming back, but he didn't dare tell his husband or he'll call up that weird therapist again and he just didn't need that.

Zason sighed heavily running his fingers through his brunette hair, he really needed to finish this before the deadline tomorrow. "I'm busy, how about you call Logan? You two haven't hung out in a while and I promise tomorrow I'll give you all my attention."

Aaron didn't want that, he wanted to spend his time with Zason forever, but it just didn't seem like that was happening. He tossed him his glasses back and stormed out the room, of course not without slamming the door behind him. He would just spend the entire day with Logan, he didn't care and maybe even invite Sean and Justin out, he hasn't seen them in awhile. He didn't need Zason.

* * *

 _So, I'm debating on weather to turn this into a story and go until better detail or just leave it at this. Like if I make this a story I'll explain how his mother died, and how his treatment went and everything and it will be a multi chapter story. Just let me know if you want this as a full story._


	7. Boyfriend Tag

**Boyfriend Tag**

Aaron sits down on his boyfriend's lap while selfish plays in the background. His arm is around his neck as he sings that song to him. "I want you all to myself, you don't need nobody else".

He kisses his cheek and turns towards the camera with a huge smile. "Hey,welcome back to my YouTube channel today I am here with my lovely boyfriend," he holds out his hand towards him. "Would you love to introduce yourself?".

Zason waves towards the camera. "Hey everyone I'm Aaron's lovely boyfriend Z".

"He is the best boyfriend in the world," Aaron said looking at him with lovestruck eyes. "But anyway we are here today to do that boyfriend tag, I asked you guys on Twitter and Instagram to ask us questions and we will be answering then today on this video".

➖➖➖ **VIDEO INTRO➖➖➖**

 ***Pnb Selfish Plays***

 **Video clip of Aaron and Zason kissing underneath a tree plays.**

 **Next clip is Aaron sitting in a bathtub with his swim truck on and Savannah with a swimsuit sitting next to him.**

 **Next clip is of Zason playing the guitar and singing to Aaron for his birthday.**

 **Last clip is of Aaron and Zason at the supermarket and Aaron is dancing with two banana's in his hand.**

➖➖➖ **VIDEO INTRO OVER➖➖➖**

Aaron got off his boyfriend's lap and sat in the chair beside him. "We are going to get started with the questions".

 _ **Questions #1:**_ How long have you both been dating? BTW, you both are cute together.

 **A:** _we have been together for about 5 years already._

 **Z:** _And it has been the best five years in my entire life._

"Awe," Aaron smiles brightly at him and kisses his cheek. "We really are cute huh?".

Zason laughs softly and nods his head, "the cutest".

 _ **Question #2:**_ Do you two plan on adopting children in the future?

 **Z** : _I think we are going to in the future, at this moment we are trying to focus on our careers._

 **A:** _If you don't know Z is trying to become a professional singer, it has been a dream of his for awhile. I've told him countless times to audition for the voice or America's got talent._

 **Z:** _I don't want to be on them shows, I just like being on YouTube and making my song covers._

 **A:** _You guys should totally subscribe to his channel the link will be in the description he is going to reach 3 million subscribers soon, help him out._

Zason leans over towards Aaron and lays his head on his shoulder. "Always plug".

"Anything for you," Aaron said with a slight giggle.

 _ **Question #3:**_ What do you fight the most about?

 **A:** _We fight the most about prank videos._

 **Z:** _Aaron hates when I make prank videos with him. I have a clip that I'll put in while I edit this video._

 ***Voice Over Z: So like I promised I edited the clip, enjoy.***

➖➖➖ **PRANK VIDEO➖➖➖**

Z has the camera pointed towards him as he sat down on the bed. "I'm doing this prank video on my boyfriend, I'm going to pretend to break up with him, he is going to be so mad when he finds out this is a prank, I have a camera hidden". He turns the camera and points to the camera between two huge teddy bears. He puts the camera back at him, "let's get it started".

Aaron walks into the room and jumps on the bed. "Babeeee!".

"Don't call me that," Zason said seriously looking through his phone.

"Why not?" Aaron laughs crawling over towards him. "You normally don't have a problem with me calling you that earlier".

Zason looks up from his phone and looked at him. "Don't call me that anymore".

"Why? What's going on?" Aaron asked sitting on his knees in front of him. "Come on babe," he reaches out and touches his knee.

Zason moved his hand away from his knee and looks back at his phone again.

Aaron tilted his head to the side, he was confused. "Why are you acting like this? And who are you texting?". He grabbed his phone.

"Come on Aaron stop fucking around," Zason said grabbing his phone away from him. "I think we should break up".

Aaron eyes widen, "break up? Are you kidding me Zason?".

"No I'm being serious".

Aaron didn't know what to say he just stared at him.

"I feel like our relationship is going nowhere anymore," Zason said sitting his phone down on the end table.

"Are you fucking serious Zason? I gave you five fucking years of my life and you're going to break up with me?" Aaron said getting off the bed moving away from him. "So I just wasted five years on you?".

"Listen Aaron," Zason said reaching out to touch him.

"Dont fucking touch me Zason," Aaron said moving out of his reached. "You want to break up with me? What did I do wrong? Do I not make you happy?".

 ***Voice Over Z: At this point I'm feeling horrible. I couldn't keep it up any longer.***

"You didn't do anything wrong and you make me very happy," Zason said reaching out for him again.

"I'm being serious don't touch me," he pushes his hand away. "Why are you breaking up with me?".

"I'm not it was just a prank baby," Zason said with a huge smile.

Aaron looked around for a camera and found in between the teddy bears. "You know I hate when you prank me Zason, that wasn't even funny," he throws the camera and storms out the room.

Zason picks up the camera,"he is pissed off, I'll catch you guys later, we are about to get into a huge fight".

➖➖➖ **PRANK VIDEO OVER➖➖➖**

 _ **Question #4:**_ Do you plan on marrying in the future?

 **A:** _I would love to believe we do plan on getting married in the future. We have been together for 5 years it's only right._

 **Z:** _I do plan on marrying him in the future. I want to make sure we are both in the right place._

 _ **Question #5:**_ Who love who more?

 **Z:** _I love him more._

 **A:** _That's probably true. *giggles*._

"Oh really?" Zason said pulling his chair closer and leaning his lips towards his cheek. "You believe I love you more".

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I know you don't love me more than I love you".

"Let's end this video and find out," Zason licks his lips slowly.

"And that ends the boyfriend tag," Aaron giggles. "I'm sorry we only answered 5 questions, but if this video gets 100k likes I will make another boyfriend tag".


End file.
